The tracking of objects in flight in three-dimensions from the ground has a multitude of applications. One such application is the tracking of birds for the purposes of monitoring migration and maintaining safety, especially in the vicinity of airports. While birds may be visually observed, many species migrate at night, making visual observation difficult. Such tracking of objects in flight entails surveying the air space to detect objects and obtaining the object's path in three-dimensions.